Nana
by zulka
Summary: -KxH Oneshot- Amidst their loss and grief, Hiromi and Kai realize that not everything is lost.


**A/N: **Well this story is kind of a spin off from my deleted story of 'Dancing Raindrops' and my old 'Precious'. This is a oneshot and it starts with a child's POV which is in Italics and then goes to Kai's POV and ends with Hiromi's POV. Hope you enjoy.

**Dedication**: Lamanth. I dunno why I wrote this but I hope you like it.

**Nana  
**_By: Angel del Silencio  
__Beyblade Fanfiction_

_

* * *

Mom loved me so much and now I miss her. I miss dad too. I miss their warm hugs and protectiveness. I miss everything. I miss breathing…seeing..._

_I'm sorry mother…_

_I'm sorry father…_

_I think someone called for me and I had to go. I would have stayed but it seemed to be out of my control…I love both of you so much…and I miss everything so much…_

Kai POV

She wanted to name her Gloria. She told me that when words used to come out her mouth. Now she doesn't talk. She barely eats and barely sleeps. Most of her time is taken up by tears. Gloria for a girl and I didn't say anything then. I wasn't too thrilled with the idea of being a father. Hiromi…she was…really happy.

Glory…that was the meaning behind the name. _Glory_. I thought it unfitting. But now...I would give everything to have my baby back. Silence reigns upon this house…cold…lonely…and a wall has formed between Hiromi and I.

I enter the room and there she is…malnourished…with sallow cheeks…just skin and bones and I know she wishes she were dead too. I wish I were dead too.

Gone. It's all gone. I'm still trying to understand. Trying to find a reason why…although it seems I find nothing but despair. I never knew I could cry so much. That day…we lost everything that day. There was hope…but then…then there was nothing…only death.

It was a boy. But Hiromi didn't care. She loved it just the same. And I…I loved him too…because he was mine.

And then he was gone…only four years old…

Now nights are lonely and long…with no bedtime stories…and years are long…with no birthday parties to throw. No visits to parks and eating ice cream cones. No days outside in the snow and no beyblade practice anymore.

I'm lost. I just don't understand…why?

Of all the things…I just don't understand. I need someone to explain this to me…why I had to bury my own child…why? Why I'm losing Hiromi now.

The swing outside moves slowly in the breeze…but its empty and I can hear her cry again. I can hear her…I hear her at night…when she thinks I'm asleep and she goes to his room and cries as she holds a blanket close to her chest.

Why?

Everything is just so wrong…everything around me is falling apart. I have nothing…I am nothing…I want my baby…my child back. I feel arms around me and I realize I've been crying out loud.

"I'm sorry." I hear her voice…she thinks it was her fault.

"Don't." what comfort can I give if I can't comfort myself…if I'm lost in this darkness I call pain. Sadness flows right from her and merges with mine and together we are both grief and despair.

I lost my strength…and I know she's lost her will to live…but we have to survive. "Don't leave me. Don't you dare leave me." In my broken voice I can't even understand what I'm saying. Love isn't completely gone…I know that somehow we'll be able to survive.

Hiromi POV

Kai wanted to name him Gou because it symbolized strength. That's how he viewed my baby…my baby who is now gone. Ripped away from me…to soon…and now I'm in pieces. I can't stop my tears from flowing. My baby was mine and they took him away and only gave him back for me to bury. _Why?!_

Gou. We named him Gou…but now the swing moves sadly and lonely in the wind. I watch from my bedroom window…back and forth…back and forth…back and forth…back and forth…

The house is so empty…so cold. I can't hear little footsteps anymore and my heart breaks again and again and again.

I just don't understand how people can be so cruel. To take the life of my baby away…and all…all for money.

I cry and cry but all my tears can't bring my baby back. My child…we had to say goodbye so soon. The blanket I'm holding has faded…I see toys that will never be used to play with again. Books that will never be read and a beyblade that won't be used by him anymore.

I would give up my own life to bring him back…to go to Hades and bring him back. I want to sleep and not wake up because this is just too much. I had to stand there…in the funeral all dressed in black. I had to watch as they covered him with earth.

I walk around the house…hoping…hoping that somehow all this was a dream and in reality my baby is still safe and asleep. But all I end up seeing is an empty room…full with cold and loneliness. And then I remember that my baby is gone and never coming back.

I look to a cold sun…to a cold life…and I hear Kai. _I'm sorry._ I hear Kai crying openly for the first time. My grief was different to his private grief and I decided to pull away. It felt wrong to weep loudly in his presence. I'm confused.

I turn and I see him there…with tears falling down like rain. I hold him to me because it's the only thing I can do. "Was it my fault?" I ask what has been bothering me for the past week. "I'm sorry."

"Don't." I hold him because it's the only thing I can do. He's the only thing I have left in this world and as his tears fall and he weeps I know that I won't leave him. I can't leave him. "I won't." No. Life isn't over although it seems like it is. Love is still here…even though our baby isn't.

Somehow it will be okay. I know now and I know he knows that too.

_I love you_

**

* * *

A/N: Hehe. Yep. I dunno where it came from. I just came up with the title 'Baby' but then I changed it to Nana and I like Nana better for the chapter. I dunno why. What's Nana? –if you don't know- its like an endearment name to a grandma or a babysitter…you know…Nana. Hehe. Anyways if you are confused about what happened to Gou..well he was kidnapped and died…this was the original plot for 'Precious.' The whole Hiromi wanting to die and not eating came from 'Dancing Raindrops' so this was a mixture of both. The 'I love you' at the end was from both Hiromi and Kai. Anyways hope you enjoyed.**

Thanks

.angel.del.silencio


End file.
